


Unexpected in Context

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Ziva is surprised the first time Tim kisses her.





	Unexpected in Context

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts).



The first time Tim kisses Ziva is one one of those rare occasions where they're undercover together, pretending to be something they're not. It's wholly unexpected, in context and in how it makes her feel, how it makes her breath catch and her heartbeat quicken. 

She'd never thought Tim could kiss like that. 

When he pulls back, there is panic, quickly hidden in his eyes, but he recovers quickly, smiles in character once more. 

They're not in character later when she kisses him behind closed doors and this time he doesn't pull away, pulls her closer instead. 

She doesn't complain.


End file.
